with open arms
by carson34
Summary: What if Steve's fear that Mary would leave her daughter in his care? Will he and Kono be able to make it work with his niece? If Mary comes back, will Steve and Kono be able to let her go? * Finished *
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Wow it's been a while since I wrote anything for Steve and Kono! I decided to write this storyline with Joan. What if Steve's fear that Mary would leave her daughter in his care? Will he and Kono be able to make it work with his niece? If Mary comes back, will Steve and Kono be able to let her go?

Character Summary

Steve: Married to Kono. Not ready to be a father but what happens when he doesn't have a choice after his sister leaves.

Kono: Married to Steve. She's waiting for Steve to be ready to have their first child. She know that Mary is having a hard time raising her daughter and leaves the baby in their care.

Mary: She needed a small break from being a mother.

Joan: She's almost two years old and forced to live with her uncle and aunt after her mother leaves her.

Chapter One

Steve had sent everyone home from work since they had a long day of the case. Steve knew that Kono was probuarly going to wait for him until he got home. He sent her a text that he was on the way home when his sister came walking into the office.

"Hey Mary. What are you doing here?" Steve asked his sister. He was shocked to see her and Joan there.

"I am going to catch a fight and I can't bring Joan with me. I need you and Kono to take care of her while I am gone." Mary revealed to her brother as he took her out of her arms.

"how long are you going to be gone?" Steve asked her.

"I don't know but please take care of her for me until I come back." Mary said as she gave Joan a kiss and then walked out of the headquarters.

"Are you ready to go see aunt Kono?" He said as they walked out of headquarters. Steve could not understand what was going on with his sister but he needed to focus on Joan right now and worry about his sister later on.

Steve finally pulled into the driveway and noticed that the house had the living room light on. He knew that Kono was still awake. He was happy that they keep a playpen in their house for Joan but he did not know how she would react to his news about them taking care of Joan. He got Joan of the truck and headed into the house.

"Steve, what's going on? Why do you have Joan? Where's Mary?" Kono asked her husband all at once.

"Okay, Mary came to headquarters right before I left and told me that she was leaving town and leaving her daughter. I knew that this was going to happen. I don't know how long Mary is going to be gone for. If you are not okay with this then just tell me and I will take her to my mom's house." Steve revealed to his wife

"No. we can take care of her." She said as she got out of her chair and give him a kiss. Steve took her out of the carseat and put her in the playpen.

"I am gonna sleep down here tonight so that way she's not scared if she wakes up in the middle of the night. Mary left her things in the back of my truck but I am just too worn out to get it right now." Steve told her as he locked the door and headed upstairs to get his night clothes on. Kono walked over turned on the light above the sink to make sure that he could see when he came downstairs.

Steve came downstairs and laid down on the couch. He noticed that Kono was already sleeping on the other couch. He wasn't expecting her to be sleeping on the couch since it would mean that she would have the bed by herself.

The next morning

Steve woke up at his normal time and looked around at both of the girls that are still sleeping away. He got up and went to go get ready for his run. Before he left, he check on Joan who was just waking up.

"good morning, baby girl." He said gave her back her bottle. He went over to Kono to start waking her up. Normally he would just let her sleep. "Honey, Joan's going to wake up soon."

She started to wake up so he lean down and gave her a good morning kiss. She loved waking up to this. She opened her eyes the minute that he pulled away.

"I am going for my run." he said as she sit up and Joan started to cry. Steve moved over and picked up the little girl to hand her to Kono.

"Go enjoy your run." She responded to him. They watched as he left the house. They were trying to settle into their new life. Steve got back in about an hour to find the girls sitting and eating breakfast.

"I can't believe that you started breakfast without me." Steve told her as he gave them both kisses on their forehead.

"Sorry but a little girl got hungry and there was not anything, I could do to keep her happy until you got back" Kono responded to him as he went into the kitchen and made his breakfast. They heard a knocked on the door and in came Danny.

"There better not be any funny business." Danny revealed to them.

"There's not Danny. You can calm down." Steve told his friend as he sat down at the table. Danny noticed that Joan was here.

"Where's Mary?" He asked them.

"We don't know. She came to headquarters last night and left Joan in our care until she comes back." Kono responded to him. She knew that Danny was upset that she left her daughter.

"So what are you guy going to do?" Danny asked them.

Author Note: I know that this is different then what I have been doing for the past couple of months on Mondays but I am trying to get a lot of long storylines before hand. I hope that you will tune in next week for the new chapter. I haven't decided how many chapters this is going to be. I will see you on Wednesday for another storyline to be posted. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you all had a good week and I will see you next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: It's time for the second chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like this second chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews that I got on the first chapter of this storyline. I don't know how many chapters that I am going to have. I was wanting to do this storyline for about a month or so. We are just going to have to wait and see.

Chapter 2

"So what are you guys going to do?" Danny asked them as Kono walked upstairs to get ready for surfering.

"We are just going to keep her with us and see when my sister returns. I always thought that my sister would do this but I wanted to keep trust in her since she is my sister and I love her." Steve revealed to him. He knew that this was going to be hard on Kono since she wanted a baby soon.

"What's going to happen when Mary comes back to get her daughter? What are you guys going to do then?" Danny asked his friend. Steve did not want to think about since Joan started to whine. He knew that it was her lunch time. Steve went into the kitchen to get something to eat for Joan until lunch time. He came back out with some carrotts.

"I don't know what's going to happen when my sister comes home. I know that Kono wants to have a baby soon but I am not sure if I am ready to be a father with everything happens at work. I know that she is going to be a great mom to the kids that we have day but I am not sure if we are ready to have a child." Steve responded to his friend right as Kono comes down the stairs and hears him say that.

"Why would you say that?" Kono asked her husband.

"Because of how busy our life is. I mean don't get me wrong. I want a baby with you but right now we are not ready for one." Steve revealed to her.

"Steve, I had a baby when my life is busy so what's the issue with having a child with your wife?" Danny responded as Kono left the room. She had a secret that she needed to tell her husband that could change their lives forever.

Mary's plane

She hated leaving her daughter but she needed some me time. She did not know how long she was going to be gone but she hoped that this will help. When she adopted Joan, she knew that there was going to have changes that needed to be made and she was was okay with that. She just needed a little bit of time to get her life back together. She was too far in her thoughts that she did not see this guy sit down next to her.

"You look so much like your mom." The man said.

"exuse me? How do you know my mom?" She asked the man.

"We went to school together. I'm sorry if I scared you but when I saw you. I thought that it was your mom." the man revealed to her.

"It's okay. What's your name?" She responded to him

"My name is Bryan. What's yours?" He asked her.

"Mary." She responded to him.

"That's surprising that your mom would name you that. She always was telling me that she wanted to name her daughter if she had one, Elizabeth or Malissa." He revealed to her.

"Maybe she changed her mind. There's nothing wrong with changing your mind is there?" She asked him

"Nope. There is nothing wrong with that." He responded to her.

"Listen, I need to go. I have to get back to my place before it's too dark and I don't know where it is at in the dark." She responded to him.

"Okay, maybe we could hang out tomorrow." He asked her.

"I don't know." She responded as she left the room.

Headquarters

Steve had managed to asked their neighbor to watch Joan for them when they went on the case. He knew that Kono was still a little mad at him. He did not understand why she was so upset of this. They had talked when they were going to have a child but he thought that she agree that they would wait to have their first baby. Steve watched as Chin walked into Kono's office.

Chin sat down on the couch in his cousin's office. He knew that she was keeping a secret from Steve and hoped that she had told him about it.

"Have you told him?" Chin asked his cousin.

"Not yet. I did not get a chance to tell him about the baby yet but I will." Kono said before Danny walked into the room.

"You will what? Come on you did not tell him about the baby yet." Danny responded to her. He knew that Steve was in the headquarters but she needed to tell him. "You are putting both of you at risk and not to mention our whole team because you are not being honest with your husband."

"Alright, I will go do it." Kono revealed as she stood up and walked out of her office and into his. He was on the phone with the governor. She sat down on his desk waiting for him to get off the phone. He finally got off the phone and stood up to give her a small kiss before heading out of the office. She decided that she was going to follow him.

"We got a case everyone!" Steve yelled as he walked to the screen to beief the team.

She had to wait to tell her husband that she is pregnant with their first child later on. They got down to work and headed to the crime scene. She was going to wait to tell her husband about the baby. She hoped that she would get a chance to tell him about the baby tonight.

Later that night

Kono had stopped by the next door to get Joan and headed home. Steve was still finishing up the case when she left. She decided to make something to eat for her and Joan before heading down to play in the water.

It's been two hours since the last that she heard from her husband. She sent him a message asking him when he was going to come home. She was getting ready to put Joan to bed. Steve responded that he would be home around ten. She went to bed before he got home and woke up at eleven when he walked into the bedroom.

"Where have you been?" She asked him as she turned on the light

"We were just finishing up the case." He responded to her.

"We were already almost done with the case when I came home." She told him.

"alright fine. I went to hanged out with Chin and Danny after work. I knew that Joan was fine with you and I need to talk the boys." He revealed to her as he got ready for bed.

"Alright fine. We need to talk about something else." She responded to him.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"I'm-" She started to say as his phone started to go off.

Mary's location

Mary knew that there was something going on with the guy that she had met early that day since he started to follow her around. She tried to lose him but it would not work. She did not know what was going to happen to her until he grabbed her. Mary tried to fight him off but it was too late.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this second chapter of this storyline. Don't forget to check out the next chapter of this storyline. Do you think that Kono is going to be able to tell him about the baby? Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I finally came up with how many chapters there is going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: It's time for the next chapter of this storyline. Thank you for the reviews that I have gotten in the past two weeks. I was looking at my calendar and it's going to be way into October storyline so I might add 11&12 and 13&14 together so that was the last chapter will end September before the seasons start.

Chapter 3

Mary's location

Mary could not believe where she woke up at. This guy had actually knocked her out and took her somewhere to chain her to a wall. She knew that there would be no one looking for her since she did not tell her brother or any of their friends where she was going. She needed to find a way out of there. Mary heard the guy walking into the room.

"What do you want with me?" Mary asked the guy.

"I want reveange on what your mother made me do." The guy revealed to her.

"So you are taking it out on me? Why?" Mary asked him

"No I want to bring your mother out of hiding and get the answers that I need from her." the guy revealed to her.

"I don't know where my mom is at." Mary responded to him. "I need to get back to my daughter so please let me go."

"You're lying. You don't have a daughter." The guy responded.

"I am telling the truth, check my phone. My brother is taking care of her right now. You need to let me go." Mary pleaded to him

"Where is she?" the man asked her.

"In Hawaii but don't go after her." Mary responded to him.

"I am not going to. I am going to let you send a message to your brother telling him that you are okay." the man responded to her. "See I am not a bad person. I truely don't want to hurt you. I just need to get to your mom to come out of her hiding spot."

Hawaii

Steve finally woke up the next morning to heard his phone start ringing. It was a text message from his sister letting him know that she is okay. He's confused because he figured that she would ask about her daughter. He texted her back about Jane and why she did not asked about her daughter. She responded that she forgot about Jane. Steve heard Kono walked into the room.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kono asked her husband. She knew that there was something going on with her man.

"Something's wrong with Mary. She did not asked about her daughter. I pretty much had to remind her of her child. I am sorry but I know my sister and she would asked about her daughter. I need to go find my sister and make sure that she is safe." Steve told her.

"Alright honey. Please be safe." Kono told him as Joan started to fuss. Steve gave her a small kiss before he went to pick up Joan.

"Hey baby girl. I am going to check on mommy to make sure that she is okay." Steve revealed to his niece. Kono knew that the time was not right to tell Steve the news. She did not understand what was going on since this is another time that she got intrepputed. She knew that he had the right to know about the news but she needed to find the right time to tell him. He hand her over to Kono and got ready to go on a trip but first he needed to stop at headquarters to find out where his sister is at.

Mary's location

Mary sat in the chair still tied up. She wished that her mother would hurry up and showed her face since she's the reason that she is sitting there. She hoped that Steve would come and find her as soon as he could.

"You know that my brother is going to figure out that something is wrong." Mary told the man.

"I know but I am hoping that your mom will get that you are missing." The man revealed to her.

"Why don't you tell me what my mom has done to you that you would ever have to do this to me?" Mary asked the man.

Headquarters

Steve managed to find out where she was by tracing her phone. She was in LA in a warehouse. He got on the plane and headed to LA. He met with Sam and Callen to find any more additional leads on where his sister was. He hope that she was okay but he had that feeling at the bottom of his stomach that there was something wrong.

LA

Doris knew that there was something going on with her daughter. She was supposed to meet her daughter. She decided to call her daughter to find out what's going on. She got worried when her daghter did not answer her phone.

"I need to go and find my daughter." She told her guard.

"You can't go. It's not safe." the guard revealed to her.

"I don't have a choice. I need to find my daughter." She told her guard as she walked past them.

Airport

Steve had text Sam to let him know that he was in LA. Sam asked if he was going to take him on the steak dinner. He let him know that he was here to find his sister and make sure that she was okay and that he needed his help.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. Make sure that you check out on Friday for the special storyline for Danny and Amber. I hope that you enjoy this and make sure that you tune in for the next chapter of this storyline. I don't own any of the characters that you see either for NCIS:LA or Five 0. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I hope that you have a great day today. I am trying to prewrite some storylines so that way we are not in such a rush mood come September. NCIS:LA's characters Sam and Callen will be in the next couple of chapters. We have 11 more chapters to go! Thank you all for the reviews that you have given me the last three weeks.

Chapter 4

Hawaii

Danny walked into the house really mad at Steve for leaving. He knew that Kono was going to need help with Joan.

"Hey, How many days is Steve going to be in LA?" Danny asked his friend.

"A couple of days and that means that I am going to be at home with Joan for the next couple of days." Kono said as she looked into Joan's bed to see her still sleeping. It was practice for the day that they would welcome their first child.

"Do you want me to help?" Danny asked her.

"I'm fine. I can manage on my own. Thank you for asking." Kono responded to him.

Danny got up and headed to get into his car. Kono got ready for dinner while Joan played with her toys. She sent a text message to Steve to let him know that she misses him. He responded to her saying that he missed her too.

LA- Steve

Steve smiled when he saw Sam pulled up with Callen. He had never met Callen but from what Sam told him about Callen.

"Hi, I'm Steve." Steve introduced himself into Callen.

"Hey, I'm Callen." Callen revealed as he shook his hand. "I met your wife, Kono."

"She told me about you." Steve responded to him.

"How is she?" Callen asked him.

"She's doing good. She's watching our niece while I am looking for my sister." Steve revealed to him.

"Well let's go find your sister." Sam told his friend as they got into the car and started to head to the headquarters. They looked for his sister all day and they had limited down to 5 warehouse. It was almost midnight and they all needed to get some sleep. Hetty walked into the room.

"It's time to go home to the all of you." she told the boys. She turned to face Steve and did not know who he was "Who are you?"

"Steve McGarrett. Sam and I worked together on the SEAL team." Steve revealed to her.

"Well, Mr. McGarrett. You need to remember something. You are at my house now and I'm in charge so now I am telling you. No, I am ordering you to go home and get some rest." Hetty ordered him.

"Hetty, my sister is out there and I don't know what's going on with her. I just need to make sure that she is okay. I just need to find her so I can go home and remember that she's safe." Steve argue before Sam got him to stop.

"It's a bad idea, man. You never argued with Hetty. She's right about this. We need to go home and sleep. Tomorrow we can pick up where we left off and find her." Sam reasoned with him.

"Alright let's go." Steve told his friend as they got ready to go to Sam's house.

The next morning

Steve and Sam both headed to headquarters where they found a note from Hetty on Sam's desk. Sam was afraid of this, Steve had made his boss mad.

"Here, open it." Sam said as he handed it to Steve.

"She can't be that bad. She's just little" Steve said as Hetty was walking up to him.

"You know something, Mr. Hanna. I am not liking your friend here. You better shape up Mr. McGarrett." Hetty informed him.

"Hetty, I need to find my sister." Steve pleaded with her.

"You will right after you helped my team with their case." Hetty informed him.

"alright." Steve told her as they headed upstairs to work on the case. Steve was hoping that they can get this case done soon. The case took longer than what any of them wanted it to take.

Hawaii

Kono was starting to get worry about Steve and decided that she need to do something. She loaded up Joan in her car and headed to Chin's house. She was going to see if Chin and Maila would watch Joan for a few days for her while she went to go make sure that her husband is okay.

"Chin, I need you to watch Joan for the next couple of days for me." Kono asked her cousin.

"I can't. Maila and I are going out-of-town tonight. We can't bring her with us." Chin told his cousin. "Why don't you go ask Danny?"

"Fine. I will just remember that when you want me to watch your kids." Kono responded to her cousin.

"Kono, relax." Chin told his cousin as he watched her get Joan back in the seat and got into her car.

Kono was just down the road when there was a car accident and someone walked towards her car. She blacked out right as someone open the doors to her car. She did not know what was going to happen.

Danny's house

Danny woke up to hear his cell phone go off and it was Chin. He talked to Chin for a few minutes about Kono and let him know that she was in a mood and she was not happy about anything. About an hour later, Kono still had not showed up and he was getting worried. He picked up his cell phone to call Chin right as Steve was calling.

"Hello?" Danny answered the phone.

"Danny, have you heard from Kono?" Steve asked his friend.

Author Note: I decided to hold on to where Mary is until chapter 8. There will be many more steps until they find her. I hope that you like this chapter. I will see you next chapter of this storyline. On next Monday is my dad's birthday so it might be posted really early on Monday morning. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. We have six more weeks and four days until Hawaii Five 0 returns so make sure that you guys follow me on twitter for my live tweets.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: hey guys, so we have a lot of things to do today and on top of that I have to work today. I have to send my computer back to California to get something fix. Hopefully it works. I am exhausted so I don't know if I am going to finished this chapter before hand.

Chapter 5

"Danny, have you heard from Kono?" Steve asked his friend. He hadn't heard from Kono after he has tried to reach her for the past two hours.

"I haven't heard from her." Danny revealed to his friend. "By the way, I have Joan now. She's fine."

"I am going to check the next plane back." Steve told his friend. He needed to find his sister but he also needed to make sure that he knew where his wife.

"Steve, Stay in LA. I will find Kono." Danny responded to his friend.

"Call me when you find her. I need to make sure that she is okay." Steve responded to his friend.

"I will." Danny responded to him as they hanged up the phone.

- two hours later: Steve's place -

Steve kept trying to get a hold of Kono and there was nothing from her. He needed to make sure that she is okay. He was starting to get worried when Danny would not answer his phone either so he needed to find her. He did not heard Sam coming into the room.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sam asked his friend.

"I need to go back to Hawaii. I haven't been able to reach my wife all day and I am worried about her." Steve responded to his friend as he is packing his bag.

"Steve, call Danny and let him know what's going on. You need to find your sister for the sake of your niece." Sam revealed to his friend. He knew that it sould selfish but he also knew that Steve's niece needed a mother.

"What about I need? I need my wife to be in my life. I need to find her." Steve told his friend.

"Just give your team a chance to find your wife." Sam told his friend.

"If there is no word of it tomorrow than I am going to find her myself. Let's go find Mary." Steve responded to his friend as they started to pull out their list of place to check out where his sister is at all.

- Kono's place -

Kono woke up in a hospital bed. She did not know what happen to her at all. The last thing that she remember, she was on her way to the airport to go find Steve. The doctor came into the room.

"Hello, Mrs. McGarrett. I am glad to see that you are awake." the doctor revealed to her.

"I need to call one of my team members and let them know that I was in accident." Kono responded to him.

"I already did that." the doctor lied to his patient. "You just need to relax and let me take care of you."

"No I need to go and find my husband." Kono revealed as she started to get out of the bed however the doctor got in the way of her and would not let her out of the room. "You need to move. I'm Five 0"

"I'm sorry. I can't do it." the doctor responded to her.

"Why can't you?" Kono responded to him right as the door to her room open.

"Because of me." The man said as he walked into the room showing his scars. "It's time for me to get McGarrett for this time. He's put me in prison so I am taking my revenge."

"On his wife?" Kono asked him. "You do know that my husband is not in town and my team is going to find me."

"They will not find you until we are ready for it." the man revealed to her.

"Trust me when I say this. They are going to find you when you are not ready for it. You know why? That is how my team goes by." Kono responded to him.

Headquarters

Danny walked into the room hoping to find some leads on Kono and where she is at. He put the cell phone tracer on the computer to put Kono's phone number in it. He found the place that her phone is on at. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Chin to let him know what's going on. They needed to go get Kono.

Kono's place

Kono hoped having her phone on, under her pillow, will helped the boys find her. She just hoped that her baby is okay. Both the doctor and the guy left the room and she pulled out her phone to see if she could get a reception. All the sudden, she heard shots coming from outside of the room. She hoped that it was Duke, Chin and Danny. She saw the door open and Danny walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked his friend.

"We need to get you to the hospital and make sure that you are okay." Chin responded to his cousin.

"Alright let's go." Kono responded to him as they helped her out of the bed. When they got to the hospital, Kono found out some hard news. She needed to tell Steve the news as soon as she could. She pulled out her cell phone and dial his number.

"Steve, we need to talk to about something" Kono said to her husband. She did not know how he is going to react to the news.

Author Note: Alright that's the end of this chapter. I hope that you like this storyline. I should have my laptop back at the beginning of September. School is going back in section on September 4th for the new year. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will be another live tweet for both NCIS:LA and Five 0.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. I just sent my computer for repairs and I am going to try to keep the word count up. Guess where my computer is at right now? Oakland California and it's making it's way to Milpitas California. I am thinking that it will be back by next week.

Chapter six

Steve saw he had a voicemail on his phone from kono. He didn't know what it was about. He check his voicemail mail and could tell that there was something wrong. He decided that he was going to catch the next flight out of L. head home. She needed him to be there with her. He walked into the room where Sam was in so he can talk to him.

"Hey what's going on?" Sam asked his friend. He knew that there was something wrong.

"She's in the hospital. I need to get back to Hawaii and be there with my wife." Steve revealed to his friend.

"You're right. Go home and be with your wife. I will keep working on finding your sister." Sam revealed to him.

"Thank you." Steve responded to his friend.

"It's no problem." Sam revealed to him.

Two days later

Steve finally got to Hawaii. All he wanted to do is see his wife. She needed him more than anything else right now and he wasn't about to let her down. He walked into the room where she's been at and was surprised to see ob doctor with his wife.

"What's going on here?" Steve asked making everyone look at him.

"Before you left, I found out that I was pregnant but because I was going to go find you. I got into a car accident and the injuries were bad enough but I lost the baby. We don't know if we can have another baby." Kono revealed to her husband.

"It's going to be okay. We can try to have another one and this time. I will be there every step of the way." Steve responded to her as he walked towards her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kono revealed to him as he leaned over to give her a kiss.

Author Note: I'm sorry about giving you a small update but for the next two chapters possibly I won't have my laptop and therefore the chapters might be shorter than I want to give you guys. I hope that you will follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. I can't wait for my laptop to come back.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Hey guys, I am hoping to have my laptop back next week so that way I don't have to sneak into my dad's office to use his computer and not my kindle. It takes a lot to use the kindle and the battery dies really fast. I am trying to get this chapter done so this past weekend I could write the first two chapters for the first week of September. I can't believe that September is here.

Chapter seven

Leaving the hospital

Kono did not know why she had to lose her baby and yet the other moms that were on drugs could have their babies. She knew that there was going to be hard to recover and she knew that Steve was going to have a hard time with it. They picked up Joan from Danny's house so they could have family around them.

"When are you going back to LA?" She asked her husband.

"What are you trying to get rid of me?" He asked her.

"No. I just wanted to make sure that you get back to find your sister." She responded to him.

"I will go back soon. I just want to make sure that you are okay before I leave." He responded to her.

Two months later

It's been two months since Kono's miscarriage and things have been hard for the couple. They were not really trying to have another baby anytime soon so that way they can both grieve for the baby that they lost. Steve was having a really hard time since he did not know that she was pregnant at all. They have been fighting about that.

"I can't believe that you did not tell me that you were pregnant with our baby." Steve said to her in a hard tone.

"It's not like you gave me a choice about the matter. We went ended up with Joan and then you left to go find your sister." Kono agrued back at her husband.

"What was I supposed to do? Joan needs her mother in her life." Steve responded to her as Danny walked into the room.

"Hey guys, you need to take a break from each other. You have been fighting like this for a month now. Both Chin and I want it to stop. It's effecting our job." Danny revealed to them.

"I am going back to LA. I will be back when I find my sister and then you and I are sitting down to have this talk." Steve told his wife. He finished getting packing and headed to the airport. Kono did not understand what was happening in her marriage but she knew that they needed to work on it before it was too late for their marriage.

LA

Sam and Callen were finishing up a lead on where Mary was at. They decided to wait until Steve got there so they could go get his sister. A witness confirmed that his sister was there. Steve just had a lot on his plate now and wanted to make sure that she was okay.

Mary's location

It's been three horrible months since she saw her brother and her daughter. She wanted nothing more than go home and be with them. She did not understand what was taking so long. She heard some racquet out in the front and her mother walked into the room.

"Mom, you can't be here." She said to her mom trying to get her out of the trap.

"Why not?" her mother asked her.

"Because it's a trap meant for you. See the reason that I took your daughter is so that you could see what you did to my family when you took my mom away from me and my brother. We wanted to get payback and the minute that I learn that you had a daughter, I saw an opperianty at getting you back." The man revealed to the girls.

"please don't do this to my daughter or to me. My son will find you and kill you if you hurt either one of us." Doris revealed to the man.

"I would not threaten me about this. I already told your daughter that I am not going to hurt either of you. I don't know why you think that I am that type of person to do this to your family. I don't want to hurt any of you but I want to know why you took my mom." the man revealed to the girls.

"then just let us go." Mary pleaded with him.

Outside of the warehouse, NCIS:LA agents and Steve were outside just about ready to go into the building.

"We need to be careful." Callen whispered to the team. "There is a kidnapped victim inside of their and we need to get her out of there safe."

They heard a gun shot and rushed into the room.

Author Note: hey guys, so what do you think? I should be getting my laptop back this Friday maybe eariler and I am excited to have it back. It's gonna take me a day to get it back to where it's was so I am hoping to have it done on Saturday, August 30th and I also have to work that day. I am pretty sure that weekend is going to be a long one. I might even get to see it until September so that means that I am going to have my kindle for another week update. I just remember that I have that going on. I might just see if it comes early if my mom doesn't mind bringing my computer to me. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I will see you guys next week for two chapters. I hope that you will join me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you all. We only have less than a month until the return.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I seriously can't belive that it's September. We are doing double the chapters this month so that we can be done by the end of this month.

Chapter 8

Steve was worried about his sister when the gun fired went off. He rushed into the room to find his mom holding the gun and the man dead. He was surprised that she was there since he only thought that it would be his sister there. Callen took the weapon from his mom. Steve walked over to Mary to make sure that she was okay.

"Mary, are you okay?" He asked his sister.

"yeah I am okay." She responded to her brother "Where's Joan? I want to see her."

"She is with Kono." Steve told his sister. "But I do know that she wants to see her mommy. She missed you really bad."

"I missed her too. I just want to go home and be with her." Mary revealed to her brother. Mary hoped that all of her trips won't turn out like this again. She was planning to do another trip in the next three months and leaving Joan with her brother again. The team helped Mary and Doris get out of the warehouse. Steve needed to talk to his mother about why she was there. He did not understand what was going on with his mother but he needed to get to the button of it.

"Mom why were you at the warehouse?" Steve asked his mother.

"the guy that took your sister wanted me. I took his mom away and he wanted revenge from me so he took your sister when he could not find me." Doris revealed to him.

"Do you know that your daughter could have been hurt or worse killed because of what you did?" Steve responded to his mother.

"I know." Doris responded to him. "It's not safe for you two to have the same last name as I do. You two are a target because of me. Take care of your family, Steve. Don't forget that I will always love you two."

Doris started to walk away from her family. She knew that she was doing the right thing to keep them safe but it also hurt her to leave them again. She did it when they were younger so that way they could have one parent.

"Mom where are you going?" Mary asked her mother but she ignored her daughter.

Reunion

Steve and Mary were on the plane ride home. Steve was happy that he did what he set out to do which was to find his sister and now he is bringing her home. Steve didn't know where his mother went off to but the truth be told, he really did not even want to know. She had hurt their family again.

"Where do you think mom went?" Mary asked her brother.

"I don't know." Steve revealed as the pilot announced that they were reaching the airport. "I'm just glad that you are coming home safe."

"Me too." She responded to her brother.

They got off the plane when it landed and headed to find Kono and Joan. Steve was happy to see his wife even through they were having a hard time with the lost of their first child. Mary took Joan out of Kono's arms while Steve wrapped his arms around his wife. He knew all the things that had been kept from him did not matter at of time.

"I love you." Steve said to his wife as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too." Kono responded to him.

"Why don't we headed home?" Mary asked her brother and sister-in-law.

"that sounds like the best plan right now." Steve responded to his sister. They headed to where Kono had parked her car and headed to the house.

Something came over Steve and he did not care anymore if Kono had kept the baby quiet. She was trying to tell him since the night that he was gone, he had talked to Chin about the miscarriage and Chin told him that she kept trying to tell him but couldn't.

Later that night

Steve and Kono had said goodbye to his sister and niece. Steve knew that it was going to be weird now that Joan was not staying with them. They had her for many months longer than what they were expecting to do so.

"I miss Joan." Kono said as they were sitting on the couch.

"I know. I miss her too." Steve revealed to his wife.

"Maybe in a month we should try to have one. I meant that you are natural with Joan so why not try and have another baby?" Kono responded to her husband.

"we could do that." Steve revealed to her as they both agree that they wanted to have a baby of their own.

Mary's house

Mary was trying to get Joan down for the night. She did not want to go down at all. She knew that by her leaving her daughter at her brother's house that she was going to get attached to her brother and sister in law. She was fine with that. They just needed to get back into their schedule. Mary put her in bed with her.

Outside of Mary and Steve's houses

Neither one of them knew that there was someone watching their houses.

Author Note: There will be more revealed about the people that are watching the houses in the next three chapters. Can you believe that we are almost on chapter ten? We should be there next week. Don't forget to tune into later on today for the next chapter. I really got into a writing weekend on August 15-17 so this chapters are going to be done early. I hope that you like them and please remember to review this storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. This was the last chapter for NCIS:LA's Callen and Sam to appear in this storyline. Thank you so much for reading and have a great labor day. I will see you soon for the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: We have one more chapter until we are on chapter ten. We have six more chapters until the final chapter. I am so excited to share with you guys on this new chapter, I hope that you enjoy it.

Chapter 9

Steve's house

The men that were standing outside of Steve's house was to make sure that they were safe. Doris had sent them to keep an eye on them. Doris forgot that Steve might killed them because they could scared Kono but she thought that this was the best way to make sure that her son and daughter-in-law were safe. Steve came down the stairs to look out the window to find two men standing outside of his house. He went to the kitchen but before he made it outside. Kono came downstairs.

"Steve, is everything okay?" Kono asked her husband.

"Yeah, I am fine. I will be back soon." Steve responded to her with a small kiss.

"Where are you going?" Kono asked her husband.

"I will be back soon." Steve responded to her. He did not want to tell her about the men that were standing outside of their house since he knew that it would freak her out.

"Okay. I'll make breakfast for us when you get back. I am going to go get ready for work" Kono revealed to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Okay. I love you." Steve responded to her with a small kiss.

"I love you too." Kono responded to him as she watched her husband walked out of the house and headed down the beach. She turned to head back upstairs to spot the men outside and Steve walking up to them. She made sure that she still had her nightclothes on and started to put on her shoes and headed out to confront the men that were standing there talking to her husband.

About twenty minutes later, Steve and Kono walked back into the house. Steve was really upset with his wife since she told him that she was going to get ready for work.

"I thought that you were going to get ready for work!" Steve yelled at his wife.

"I was going to. I saw you and those guys talking and I wanted to know the truth about what's going on." Kono told her husband. She walked upstairs got ready for work. She came back downstairs and headed to her car. Steve went upstairs and got ready only to get mad at her again when he found the postivie pregnancy test. He could not believe that his wife was pregnant with their second baby.

Two hours later

Steve finally got to work and manage to get Kono alone but she quickly walked out of the room not wanting to talk to her husband.

"We need to talk Kono." Steve revealed to his wife.

"No, we don't." Kono responded to him.

Steve decided not to press the issue again since she was pregnant with their baby.

Later that night

Steve was making dinner when she finally came into the house from sufering. He knew that she was still mad at him. He must have overreacted if she was this mad at him.

"Can we please talk?" Steve asked his wife.

"Sure what do you want to talk to me about?" Kono responded to him.

"I'm sorry about what happen this morning. I also found something this morning while I was getting ready." Steve responded to her.

"What are you talking about found something while you were getting?" Kono responded to him

"I found your pregnancy test." Steve revealed to his wife.

"Are you serious? I just lost our child not even two months ago and you already think that I am pregnant. That test was from when I first found out that I was pregnant with our child that I lost."

"So wait you are not pregnant?" Steve asked his wife.

"No." Kono responded to him.

They enjoyed their rest of their night and then headed to bed. They ended up making love since they had not been able to do that for a while. Steve really hoped that this might got her pregnant but they would not find out until month.

Two weeks later

It was Steve's birthday. Kono could not believe that he was going to turned 38 years old. She decided that she wanted to do a big bash and invited their family and friends. She just found out that she was pregnant and was planning to tell him tonight. They enjoyed their rest of their night. Steve was just about ready to go to bed when Kono brought in the pregnancy test that she just took.

"So, I needed to make sure that the doctor comfired the pregnancy and I am about six weeks pregnant with this baby." Kono responded to him as he gave her a small kiss and they ended up making love.

Author Note: I can't believe that it's September 1st and when I first started to decided to do two chapters for the month of September. I did not know if I was going to go back to school. I know that I am going to have about four weeks. I can't wait for Five 0 returns and that's the end of this month. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Hey guys, I had a busy weekend and I am just finishing up the chapter. The kids went back to school. We are on chapter ten of this storyline! What did you guys do this weekend? I went to see family. I can't believe that we are almost done with this storyline. We have about three weeks to go.

Chapter ten

Steve and Kono wanted to make sure that everything was okay with this pregnancy before they annocened that they were expecting their first child. Steve made sure that Kono was either with him when he goes into the field or she stays into the office. He knew that Danny and Chin would get suspicious about it. Danny decided that he wanted to confront him about it.

"So why is it that the only times that Kono can come out on the field is with you?" Danny asked his friend. He had a feeling that Kono was pregnant with their child but he needed to make sure that his suspicious where true.

"Because Kono wants to spend extra time with me." Steve lied to his friend. He was trying to avoid making eye contact with him since he would be able to tell that he was lying to him.

"Now how come I don't believe that for a second." Danny revealed to his friend. "I think that you got her pregnant again and you two are keeping it a secret from me and Chin. I thought that this whole time that we were friends."

"We are but sometimes Kono and I are going to make choices that are best for our family." Steve responded to his friend.

"Just tell me that she's pregnant and I will stop." Danny responded to him.

"I am not going to tell you anything until I talk to her about it." Steve told his friend as they got back to work.

"You are mean. You know that." Danny responded to his friend as he watched his friend drive back to headquarters. They finally walked into headquarters to find Kono sitting at her desk. Steve sent her a text letting her know that Danny's asking questions about the baby. He told her that he did not say that she was pregnant. She responded back to him saying that they needed to tell them soon since she's almost three months pregnant. They decided that they were going to tell them this weekend. They were going to have a BBQ party with their friends and family. Kono should be about three months pregnant by then.

It was the morning of the BBQ party and both Steve and Kono were excited to annonce their pregnancy. They figure that their team might already know about the pregnancy and were just waiting for them to confirm that they were expecting. Kono got ready for the party while Steve was making sure that everything was ready for the grill. Kono came down the stairs and headed to get everything finished.

Danny and Grace arrived at the home along with Chin and the rest of Kono's family. Both Steve and Kono were excited to announce the pregnancy. They sat down and ate their food before getting ready to announce the baby. They knew that they were going to be happy about the news about getting a new member of their family.

"Alright so we have some big news to share with all of you." Kono told the group.

"We are expecting our first baby that is due in six months." Steve revealed to the family and friends. They were all happy about the news.

Five months pregnant

Steve and Kono have been getting a lot of questions if they are going to find out what they are having and they really not sure if they are going to find out about the gender. They walked into the doctor's office. Kono was called back into the room where they were waiting to find out the gender of their child. They were surprised to hear.

"Oh my God." The nurse said as she looked at the screen. She quickly turned off the computer and headed to find the doctor to give them the news. Kono and Steve were confused about what's going on with their child. They wanted to find out what's going on as soon as they can. The doctor walked into the room.

"We have some news." the doctor revealed to the couple.

"Is the baby okay?" Steve asked the doctor.

"oh yes. The babies are fine. You are having triplets." the doctor revealed to the couple.

"What? Is that why I look so big already?" Kono asked her doctor.

"Yes Kono. Would you like to find out the gender of your babies?" the doctor asked them.

The doctor turned on the ultrasound. They did not know how they were going to revealed the babies and their gender. They decided that they were going to have to revealed it at the baby shower and hopefully everyone will be okay. Steve could not believe that the doctor did not picked this up at their last ultrasound if there was more than one baby. Steve felt his phone start to vibrate and knew that it was work. They had a new case. They were going to have to wait to share the news about the babies. Steve helped his wife into his truck and headed to headquarters.

"Are you okay with this?" Kono asked her husband.

"yeah I am fine." Steve responded to her. The truth is that the news has not set in for him.

Author Note: What do you guys think about them having triplets? What do you guys think that the genders is going to be? It's been a long weekend for me and sitting here on a Saturday while trying to finished Mondays chapters and start work on Wednesday two chapters are a lot. Please don't be afraid to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I should be reaching 10k really soon! As of this morning, chapter 11 is not done yet!


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: We only have about four more chapters to go after this one. I am getting excited about the next couple of chapters. I am pretty sure that there is big things that are going to happen. I am sorry that this chapter is late but I have been really busy this weekend.

Chapter 11

Headquarters

Steve and Kono walked into the room to find everyone sitting there. They were not ready to tell about the other two babies yet. They decided that they were going to tell the team at the baby's shower. They were excited that they are going to have one son and two daughters. Steve and Kono walked into his office to talk about this.

"I am glad that we are having three babies. It's going to be a big change." Steve revealed to her. "I am glad that we are going to be parents together."

"Me too. What are we going to name our babies?" Kono asked her husband.

"I don't know yet." Steve responded to her.

"I can't wait until we get to meet our babies." Kono responded to him as she gave him a small kiss on the lips right as Danny and Chin came into the room.

"hey, how was your appioment?" Danny asked her.

"it was good." Steve told his friend.

"Did you find out the gender of the baby?" Chin asked his friend and cousin.

"Yes we did but you are going to wait to find out about the gender when we do the baby shower." Kono revealed to his friend and cousin.

Later that night

Steve and Kono were laying on the bed while trying to come with names for their babies. They were excited to know that they were going to have a little boy and two little girls. Steve knew that that their son would be a daddy's boy and their daughters would be like Kono and true was that he wanted that to happen. It would not be fair for Kono if they all prefer him. They just to find names for the babies. Their baby shower was in a couple of weeks and they were excited about it.

Baby shower

Both Steve and Kono were nervous about revealing the babies genders and their names. They were just getting used to it themselves and now they are going to reveal it to their friends and family. Everyone was happy to know that they were going to have three babies.

Babies birth

Kono is thirty nine weeks pregnant with their babies and due anyday. Steve is supposed to have about three weeks off the day of the babies's birth. Kono woke up in the middle of the night feeling some pain in her back. She knew that it was a sign of labor. She moved over to wait up Steve.

"Steve, you need to wake up. I think that the babies are on their way." Kono told her husband as he started to wake up. He got out of bed and got her ready for heading the hospital.

Kono was in labor for 25 hours before they welcomed their children. They named their son John Daniel McGarrett and then they named their daughter Faith and Hanna. They wanted their daughters to have different names than what they had been given.

Coming home for the first time

Steve and Kono were getting ready to bring their kids home when Danny came into the room.

"What's going on Danny?" Steve asked him.

"I know that you are supposed to have three weeks off but the governor said that he wants you to help with this case and then he will give you most of Kono's maternally leave off to be with your family." Danny revealed to him.

"alright let's go." Steve responded to him. He turned his attention to Kono and said "I am sorry sweetie. I will be home as soon as I can." He gave her a small kiss.

"Alright." Kono told her husband. She watched him leave with a bad feeling in her stomach that something was going to come out wrong.

About two hours later

Kono had finally managed to get all of their kids sleeping. It was hard to do it by herself but she was able to do it. she heard her phone going off and knew that there was something wrong. She answer the phone.

"Before you say anything, I have your husband." The man said to her.

"Who is this?" Kono asked the man

"Yet again, I have your husband." The man responded to her as there was a knock on her back door.

"What do you want from me?" Kono asked the man.

"I want what your husband took from me." the man revealed as he hanged up the phone.

Author Note: I had a really bad weekend and did not get to write as much as I wanted to write for you all. I am hoping to get a lot of writing done tomorrow for Wednesday and Friday's storyline. I hope that this weekend will be a lot better. For a while there I was on a really good schedule but life just got in the way this weekend. I hope that you can forgive me. I will see you in next week's chapters. What do you think of the babies name? I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: We only have three more chapters until we are done with this storyline. In the last chapter, Steve was kidnapped right as Kono was bringing the babies home. Thank you all for the reviews. I can't believe that we have gotten 11 reviews and counting!

Chapter 12

Steve did not know how this happen. He remember that they were in case and then when he woke up, he was tied to this chair. He knew that he needed to get out of here so he can go to his family. They had just release the babies and now he is here when he wanted to be with his family. Oh the Governor owes him for this. Steve watched as the door open and in came the man that took him.

"What do you want from me?" Steve asked the man.

"I want you to pay for what you took from me." The man revealed to him.

"Which is?" Steve responded to him.

"my family." the man revealed to him.

"You leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this. If you want to pick on me then you go ahead and take it out on me. But you leave them alone." Steve responded to him.

"oh I tend to leave them alone. I don't want your children to grow up without a mom." the man revealed to him.

"You need to let me go. I need to be with my wife and my babies." Steve pleaded with him.

"We will see if someone does something for me. I want my family release from jail." the man responded to him.

Two weeks later

Steve was still not home yet. The babies were now two weeks old and Kono wish that her husband was home with them but he wasn't. The kidnapper had demanded that his family get released from jail and she had to relay that information to Danny since she was on maternally leave. She pulled out the phone and called Danny.

"Danny we need to talk." Kono told her friend.

"What's going on Kono?" Danny asked his friend.

"Any luck on getting Steve back yet." Kono asked her friend.

"Kono, you know better than anyone that I can't share that information with you. I am sorry. I want to but right now Steve would want you to take care of the babies. They need you right now." Danny responded to her.

"What about their father? They need their dad too." Kono revealed before she hanged the phone in anger. She had every reason to be upset but she knew that Danny was right about. She needed to make sure that she kept her focus on both Steve and the babies.

Steve's location

Steve had finally made sure that he got out of the chair. He was starting to work on getting out of there. He knew that he needed to be careful because the man could release that he has gotten out. He managed to get out of the room and found a gun. The man walked into the room where he was holding Steve and saw that he wasn't there. He ran back out of the room only to find Steve standing there with a gun in his hand.

"We are going to take a little drive so put these on." He said as he handed him the cuffs. The man knew that it was over the minute that they got near headquarters. Steve was taken to get check out and got released. Danny took his friend home so that way, he could start his leave. The governor gave him the rest of Kono's leave to be with his family since he felt bad about what happen to him. Steve walked into the house and smile the minute that he saw Kono feeding one of the babies.

"Steve, I am so glad that you are okay." Kono said as she watched him picking up their youngest child.

"Yeah I am glad that you are home." Steve responded to her as he walked over to give her a kiss.

Two months later

The babies were three months later and it was time for both Steve and Kono to go back to work. They had hired a nanny to come and watch their kids since they were too younger to go to daycare. Steve knew that Kono wasn't sure about taking the kids to the daycare which he is fine with that. It was time for their first morning of work, Steve knew that she was worried about taking their first day of going back to work.

"It's going to be okay." Steve tried to reassure his wife as he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Can we at least go home during lunch?" Kono asked her husband as they were heading to the headquarters.

"Yes baby, we can go to the house after we are done." Steve said as they walked into work. They got through the morning hours and went home where they found no one at the house.

"Steve, they're gone!" Kono screamed at him

Author Note: Alright that's the end of this chapter. Where do you think the nanny and the babies are at? Make sure that you read the next chapter of this storyline to find out what's going on. Also next week is the final chapters of this storyline. I am trying to figure out what to do on the last day of September. I decided to write this chapter after I finished Innocent Love and that way you guy get to enjoy it. After I finished this chapter, I am going to get started on Dream comes true chapter 4 and 5 which both should be up by now. I hope that you had a great weekend and make sure that you tune in next week for the last chapter of this storyline. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I tweet every day.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: It's been a busy Thursday with writing storylines. I am trying to get back into my schedule since last week, I strugged with keeping up with chapters. I had many personal issues last weekend and I am doing so much better today. Also today happens to be 9/11 and we will never forget what happen to America!

Chapter 13

"Okay, Let me call the nanny to see where she's at. Just relax for a minute. She might have just taken them somewhere." Steve told his wife as he tried to calm her.

"hurry and call her so I can go find my babies." Kono responded to her husband.

Steve called the nanny who revealed that they were outside on the beach. Kono and Steve walked out to go check on the babies. Kono was happy that they were okay and decided to take the rest of the day off to be with her kids. Steve did not know if she is ready to be away from them every day. He decided that she would work for two days a week for the first couple of months and then they would figure out the rest of her schedule on a later day.

"Are you sure about doing this schedule?" Kono asked her husband. She wasn't sure that this schedule was fair to the boys at all.

"It's going to be fine." Steve responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. "I am doing it because it's the right thing to do for our family."

"okay." She said as they got the kids ready for work. Kono was going to be in for work on Friday. They had decided to do it on Monday and Friday for her time at work.

Tuesday Morning

Steve knew that leaving for work this morning was going to be hard for him. It was the first time that he had to go to work by himself. He woke up at his normal time and then headed for his morning run. It was seven am when he got back this morning and one of the babies were awake. Steve had made it a habit for the last two days to go in and see their babies before he left. He was happy to see that their son was awake.

"hey baby boy. I am so glad that you are awake. Are you going to be good for mommy today?" Steve asked his son in a whisper to make sure that they would not wake up the girls. Steve went down to the kitchen and got his little boy's bottle for this morning and warm it up. When the bottle was ready, Steve took him outside and sat on the deck with his son to feed and burp him. He headed upstairs and got the baby to fall asleep. He went to their bedroom and got ready for work. He was trying to make sure that he did not wake up his wife. He knew that if he woke up Kono, she would not be in a good mood and he did not want to see that. He gave her a small kiss. He walked into the headquarters to find Danny and Chin waiting for them to arrive.

"Where's Kono?" Danny asked his friend.

"She's at home with the babies. We decided to have her go down for two days a week so that way the babies get to be with mommy for many days a week. In fact, I am thinking about going down to two days a week but I know that I can't do that. I am the one that is in charge." Steve revealed to him.

Thursday Morning

Steve was getting ready for another day of work. He only had one more day until he had his wife near him more than just at night and morning. He missed her. He would look in her office and found it empty.

Friday Morning

Friday morning had finally came and that mean that Steve and Kono had to go to work. Their nanny arrived and was glad to spend time with the babies. She had missed them. They needed to build that special bond between the four of them and both Steve and Kono knew that needed to happen but they missed their babies.

The day had gotten really slow and Kono was ready to go home. She walked into her husband's office.

"Babe, are you ready to go home?" She asked him.

"Really soon I will be." He responded to her.

"Alright, I am going to go get ready to go home." She said as she gave him a small kiss.

"I love you." He responded to her.

"I love you too." She responded back to him. She walked out of the office and headed back to hers. She was waiting for him to come in when Danny walked into the office. She watched him came into Steve's office.

"Where's my car?!" Danny yelled at his friend.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review. I am thinking about having the last chapter as the babies's first birthday. What do you think about that idea? I can't wait for the show to come back on. We only have about two weeks from last Friday until the return of this show. That means on October 3 will mark the return of "Five 0 season 5" and the return of " Come back to me part 4" on October 1st. I am excited to see what they are going to do without Catherine. Everyone knows that I am not a fan of hers but that doesn't mean that I don't like the actresses. People please remember that what happens on the show doesn't reflect the actor or actresses. Do not send hate to them. Please don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I can't believe that next week is our final two chapters. I am getting really excited for this storyline to be over. I have been working on it since July!


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: It's time to write the second to last chapter of this storyline. This storyline has been going good. Thank you all for reading this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this storyline. Who is going to watch the new episode of Five 0 on Friday?! I know that I am.

Chapter 14

Danny had walked out to the parking lot to find his car missing. He knew that Steve might have something to do with his car being missing so he went back into the headquarters to go and hell at his friend.

"Where's my car?!" Danny yelled at his friend.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked his friend. "It's out there."

"Do you think that it's out there if I was in here yelling at you?" Danny asked his friend.

"No. I don't know where your car is so just relax." Steve responded to him.

"Then you are coming to help me find my car." Danny responded to him.

Kono watched as the boys left the room. She had no choice but to start laughing at what was going on. She figured that they needed to go and get Danny's car right now and bring it back to his house for the birthday party. She walked into Chin's office letting him know that it was time to go. Chin and Kono drove to the place that they had taken the car. She had Steve pull up his tracker so that way she knew where he was.

They got to the workshop that had Danny's car. She was excited to see what the guy did. He had painted Danny's car the same color that it was before. She knew that Danny would love and so would Steve. She paid for the detail and got ready to go to their house. She walked into the house and smile at her kids. Chin pulled into the driveway and switched cars so that way they did not have to take out the car seat from Kono's car and put it in Danny's car.

They headed to the place that they were going to have the birthday party. She knew that that he was going to want to hold the baby and she was fine with that after what they did. They set up the birthday party and then waited for people to start to show up. Danny and Steve arrived about twenty minutes after the last person showed up.

"Oh my god! Steve, I did not want to have a surprise birthday party" Danny told his friend "However I know how you can make it up to me."

"Fine." Kono responded to him as she handed John over to him. She smiled as their son cuddled against him. Steve knew that his son loved his friend. Chin brought over Faith over to Steve. Mary walked over and handed Hanna over to her since she was hungry. Kono put her nursing cover their daughter.

They enjoyed the rest of the birthday party for Danny. Danny knew that his friend's birthday was in a couple of days and knew that he could just get him back on that day. He decided to start to plan right than and there. He was going to get even with his friend.

Three days later

Steve woke up knowing that today was his special day. He was looking forward to spending his birthday with his wife and kids. He never thought of himself as a father. Kono decided to make him breakfast in bed. She walked into the room and smiled as John was starting to wake up. She picked him up and and changed his diaper before making Steve's breakfast. She got the breakfast done and headed upstairs to bring her husband his breakfast.

Kono walked into the room to find her husband missing. She knew that he did not make it downstairs since she would hear him coming down. She decided to check the babies room.

"Steve, you are supposed to be in bed." Kono told her husband.

"I know but the kids were awake and I wanted to see them. All the sudden they heard gun fire go off downstairs. Steve ran to get the guns off the dresser in their room but he was too late. He heard Kono screaming as someone took her away.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and stay tune for the last chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that this is the last day of this storyline. I am so excited for the season to return on Friday so make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and please review this storyline.


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: It's time for the last chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that this storyline has been going for the last three months. I know that the last chapter was a little short but something happen with my word count on chapter 13. I think that it was a little off. I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you leave a review if you want to see a sequel. Thank you all for the reviews on the past chapters.

Chapter 15

Steve dialed Danny's number telling what happen and Danny rushed right over to find out what's going on with his friend. He knew that he was not prank him about Kono being missing because he could tell that there was something wrong. When Danny got there Steve was being questioned about what happen.

"Thank you Duke." Danny said trying to give his friend a break.

"I left her alone with my kids while I went to get guns for us." Steve revealed to his friend.

"To protect your family. Steve, we will find her." Danny responded as Chin walked into the room. He did not know what is going on with his cousin.

"Steve, where's Kono and the babies?" Chin asked him. "What happen to your house?"

"The babies are with my sister right now. Kono was kidnapped. We are going to find them." Danny told his friend.

"I know. I just hope that she will be okay." Chin responded to his friend.

Kono's location

Kono woke up to find herself chain to the wall. She did not know where she was. She knew that it was not Wo Fat that took her since he was on the mainland in jail. She thinks that it's Adam's brother since she broke his brother heart when she chose Steve and their family. She just had to wait until someone came into the room. It had been a long time since someone came into the room. She was starting to get worry about what's going on with her family. She finally heard someone come into the room. She look up and found that it was Adam's family that took her.

"Adam, you need to let me go so I can get back with my family." Kono revealed to him.

"I am sorry Kono." Adam responded to her. "I need you back into my life and the only way that I can do that is that I can keep you lock in here with me."

"Adam, I have kids that need me." Kono responded to him.

"then we will come and get your kids so that way you have them." Adam revealed to her.

"No stay away from them. Steve will kill anyone that goes after our kids." Kono responded to her ex boyfriend.

"I am sorry but I can't do that. You see I need to make sure that you stay with me. I know that I will have Steve coming after me when he figures out that I took you but I need to make sure that I did it smart. See the men that took you have no ties to me at all. Your husband will never know that I have you." Adam revealed to her.

"You need to let me go. He will figure it out." Kono warned him.

"I am counting on your husband coming to find me. That way I can make sure that I am the only one that will have you." Adam revealed his master plan.

Two hours later

Danny and Chin were making progress on finding Kono. They had tracked down the people that were hired to take Kono. They also found out that the person that paid for them was Kono's ex-boyfriend.

"Adam thought that we could not track him." Danny revealed to his team. Steve was forced to take a break right now since Kono was kidnapping.

Meanwhile

Steve and Mary were taking care of the babies or trying to. They would not stop crying and he knew that they were missing their mom. He was missing her too. He hoped that they would find her soon. He was told by the governor that he was not allowed to work this case since Kono was his wife.

Kono had finally made her way out of the chair and headed to get out of the room. She knew that she had to be careful. She heard that there was gun fire and headed to protect her self. All the sudden she heard Danny's voice shouting her name.

"Danny!" Kono shouted as she tried the door trying to get out. She could not get out of the room.

"Kono stand back!" Danny shouted at her. He shot at the lock and finally got the door open.

"Where is Steve?" She asked her friend.

"He is with the kids right now." Danny revealed to her.

"take me to him." She responded to him.

Danny and Kono headed to Mary's house and decided to surprised her husband that she was back. She walked into the house and Steve ran up to her and gave her a hug and kiss.

"I am so glad that you are home. I missed you so much." Steve said to her as he gave her more kisses.

"Honey, I missed you too but right now I need to see my babies." Kono responded to him. She walked over to see her babies. She gave them each kisses and hugs.

Babies's first birthday

It was time to celebrate the babies first birthday. Their family has been through a lot of things and they were happy that they got to celebrate their kids birth. One year ago, Kono gave birth to them. John was a daddy's boy while the girls were finally a mommy girl.

They loved smashing their cakes and opening the presents. They thanked all the guests and then got ready for their bed.

The end

Author Note: Alright that was the end of this storyline. I hope that you enjoyed this storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I am so looking forward to Friday's return of Five 0. Thank you so much for being apart of this storyline. On Wednesday, October 1, there will be a new storyline for Steve and Robyn and then check on Friday, October 3, for the second year of the season storyline. I hope that you enjoy it. I hope that you will follow me on my blog that is linked on my profile wall. Season storylines: Steve and Kono will be back for another storyline next Friday. I am so looking forward to the begnning at the season. What are you looking forward to seeing this season? I heard that Steve and Danny are supposed to have something for their work environment.


End file.
